jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Joker
"Hello Gotham City! Joker's Back in Town! (laughing)" - The Joker to visitors at Bruce Wayne's returning party. 'The Joker '(voiced by Mark Hamill) is a villain from the Batman comics, movies, and TV shows. He is considered to be The Dark Knight's greatest foe, as well as one of the greatest villains in general. Although we never know his real name, he was apparently a stand-up comedian who became the villain The Red Hood. During one fight with Batman, he tries to escape by jumping into a vat of chemicals. This transforms him into The Joker. He has a girlfriend named Harley Quinn. The Joker is one of the Bugs and Daffy's Adventures gang's biggest foes. Apparently, on the set of the Batman show, the Looney Tunes (mostly Daffy, along with Yakko, Wakko, and Dot) drove the actors playing him and Harley to go insane, thus becoming their roles. They teamed up with Bugs and the gang's old enemies; Elmer Fudd, Marvin the Martian, and Yosemite Sam, to plot revenge. Gallery August2636.gif 500px-Joker death.png the-joker-138886.jpg Batman_defeats_Joker.png joker_u887.jpg|Performed by the late Heath Ledger. Jack_Nicholson_As_The_Joker.jpg Jackjokerdeath.jpg|1989 Joker's death batman-killing-joke-movie-mark-hamill.jpg|The Joker in Batman: The Killing Joke Joker_(The_Batman).jpg|The Joker from "The Batman" csqua3axaaadskf.jpg Joker 19.png|Joker from Joker(2019) Joker Comics.png Joker original look.jpg|Joker(based on his original 1939 debut) Trivia *The Bugs and Daffy's Adventures gang will first face The Joker in Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove. *The Joker will guest star in Jaden meets Megamind. *The Joker will become Jeffrey's enemy in Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. *He'll return for revenge in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker. *The Joker will become the Eds' enemy in the future. He may even join the Scourge or the Horde of Darkness. *The Joker will become Aaron's enemy in the future. *The Joker will become Arik's enemy in Arik's Adventures in Batman Beyond: Return of The Joker. *The Joker will return in Xion's Ohana Adventures of 102 Dalmatians. *The Joker is a current inmate at the ToonTown Penitentiary. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Males Category:DC Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Main Villain Category:DC Villains Category:Jaden's enemies Category:Jeffrey's enemies Category:Hiccup's enemies Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures enemies Category:The Eds' enemies Category:Set's recruits Category:The Council of Darkness Category:Darkblade's enemies Category:Pooh's enemies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's enemies Category:Villains For Aaron's Adventures Category:Arik's enemies Category:Galactic Alliance Squad's Enemies Category:Brotherhood of Darkness Members Category:Jaden's most hated enemies Category:Jeffrey's most hated enemies Category:Bugs & Daffy's most hated enemies Category:Lord Ralphscoe Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana enemies Category:Boyfriends Category:Liars Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Deceased Characters Category:Foiled characters Category:Murderers Category:Shooters Category:Adults Category:Thieves Category:Geniuses Category:Xion's enemies Category:Greedy characters Category:The Injustice Guardians Category:Batman rogues Category:Twilight's enemies Category:Cheaters Category:Twilight's most hated enemies Category:True Heylin Empire Category:The Heylin Empire Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Juniper Lee's enemies Category:Singers Category:Kyle's most hated enemies Category:Courtney's Enemies Category:Craig's enemies Category:Craig's most hated enemies Category:Courtney's most hated enemies Category:Xion's most hated enemies Category:Villains for Courtney's Adventures Category:Thanos' League of Destroyers Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Sunset's enemies Category:Main Villains of Vektin Morso's Adventures Category:Pure Evil Category:Sunset's most hated enemies Category:Toons Category:Sinister Assassins